¿Me extrañas?
by Line of sweet
Summary: El era su amor a primera vista.../¿mami el es el nuevo papi?/PÉSIMO summary...


**¿Me extrañas?**

Estaba de graduación aquel día, el había ido a mi instituto a felicitar a su novia Lissana Straus.

Aquel chico fue mi primer amor a primera vista.

Se acerco y me pregunto si conocía a su novia Lissana Straus, con el corazón hecho pedazos le conteste que éramos compañeras.

El me pregunto mi nombre y yo le pregunte el suyo.

Natsu...

Y justo ahora que pienso que lo superare ya que han pasado cinco años, me entero de que el es el hijo y heredero de las empresas Dragneel, donde yo trabajo.

Lo vi venir a la empresa hace una semana cuando lo vi el no me había reconocido, es obvio que no me recuerde si sólo soy una chiquilla la cual vio una vez en la graduación.

Ahora voy conduciendo mi auto (el cual es un Ferrari 180 blanco, pagan bien donde trabajo) y voy camino hacia mi casa.

En la radio se escucha una de mis canciones favoritas, le subo al volumen y mi canción favorita se escucha mejor:

_Feeling my way through the darknees _

_Guided by a beating heart _

_I can't tell where the journey will end _

_but I know where it starts _

_they tell I'm too young to understand _

_they say caught up in a dream _

_Well life will pass me by _

_if I don't open up my eyes _

_weel that's fine by me _

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_when i'm wiser and I'm older _

_all this time i was finding myself _

_and I...didn't know I was lost (x2) _

_I tried carrying the weight of the world _

_but I only have two hands _

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world _

_And I don't have any plans _

_I wish that I could stay forever this young _

_Not afraid to close my eyes _

_Life's a game made for everyone _

_And love is a prize _

_So wake me up when it's all over _

_when i'm wiser and i'm older _

_all this time I was finding myself _

_and I...didn't know I was lost (x2) _

_I didn't know I was lost _

_I didn't know I was lost _

_I didn't know I was lost _

_I didn't know I was lost_

Y justo cuando termina la canción llego a mi casa.

Normal Pov:

¡Mamiiiiiii!_dice una chica rubia, de unos cuatro años al ver llegar la rubia a casa.

Nashi, ¿cómo esta tu herida?_le pregunta Lucy preocupada.

¡Mejor! Mira_le dice Nashi a su madre mostrándole su rodilla la cual tenía una cicatriz.

Lucy amor_le dice su novio Sting a Lucy.

Hola_le saluda fríamente Lucy.

¿Mami de nuevo van a pelear?_preguntaba Nashi a su madre la cual le miró con tristeza a Nashi y la tomo en brazos, ella también cuando niña había pasado por aquello sus padres se golpeaban hasta por sí acaso.

No Nashi ven, porque no vamos donde Wendy y Romeo_le dijo Lucy a Nashi la cual asintió y las dos se fueron.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

En la casa de Wendy y Romeo :

¡Tía Wendy!_grito Nashi al ver a su tía esperándoles en la puerta de su casa.

Nashi_le dijo de vuelta Wendy y tomo en brazos a Nashi mientras saludaba a Lucy con la mano.

Ven pasa_le dijo Wendy a Lucy para que entrara a su casa.

Romeo está con un amigo vuelve pronto_ le dijo Wendy a Lucy.

Ahhh, ¿cómo esta tu bebe?_ le pregunta Lucy a Wendy ya que Wendy estaba embarazada.

Bien, aunque patea mucho_le dijo Wendy con una mueca.

¡Sabe karate!_ dijo Nashi empezando a lanzar puños y patadas como sí supiera kung fu.

Si Nashi sabe karate_ dijo a punto de reír Wendy.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que Romeo llegó pero no sólo si no que juntó a Natsu.

Hola amor, hola Lucy_ saludo Romeo.

El es un amigo mío_les dijo a ambas.

Hola_saludo Natsu.

¿Te conozco?_pregunto Natsu a Lucy ya que el estaba seguro de haberla visto antes.

Si, soy Lucy Heartfillia, trabajo en las empresas Dragneel_ dijo Lucy.

¡Mami!_ se escucho gritar a Nashi la cual estaba a segundos de ser atacada por un perro, Natsu sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia Nashi la tomo en brazos y le dijo largó al perro pero como no funciono le tiró agua de la manguera que estaba en el jardín.

Gracias_ le agradeció Lucy a Natsu.

De nada, ¿es tu hija?_ dijo Natsu, ya que en el registro de Lucy en la empresa no decía que tenía hijos.

No, ella es hija de mi novio, pero yo la cuido mayormente, ten por seguro que sí yo no estuviera con ella, la pobre chica estaría en un orfanato_ le dijo Lucy a Natsu en el oído.

Ahh..._dijo Natsu.

Después de que conversaran todos por un rato, Natsu se tuvo que ir al igual que Lucy.

Natsu estas borracho no puedes manejar_le regaño Lucy a Natsu.

Lo she, per o te quiiiiero moleshhar_ respondió un Natsu medio ebrio.

No importa sólo dime donde vives_le dijo Lucy mientras ayudaba a Natsu a entrar al auto.

Pero Natsu se había quedado dormido.

Tendré que llevarte a mi casa_suspiro Lucy.

Nashi ponte el cinturón._ordeno Lucy a lo cual nashi asintió.

Al llegar a casa, Sting estaba ebrio en el sillón, con la televisión a mil, pero al ver llegar a Lucy con un chico apago el televisor.

¿Quién es el ?_dijo Sting molesto.

Es un amigo que está un poco ebrio y va a pasar la noche aquí._dijo Lucy dejando a Natsu en un sillón grande que estaba al lado de la escalera.

No te di permiso ¡eres una perra incluso traes a tus amiguitos aquí para revolcarte en frente mío!_le grito Sting proporcionándole una cachetada a Lucy.

Sting no voy a pelear, ven Nashi vamos a dormir_ le dijo Lucy a Nashi para después subir las escaleras.

Después de hacer dormir a Nashi, Lucy bajo las escaleras y se dispuso a conversar con Sting.

Sting el se quedara sólo hoy, está un poco ebrio y no puede conducir, mañana en la mañana se va_le aclaro Lucy a Sting.

¡Lucy yo de bien que lo trajiste para revolcarte enfrente mío, eres una perra Lucy, una perra!_le grito Sting golpeando a Lucy.

Estas ebrio_ le dijo Lucy mientras se alejaba de Sting el cual no parecía querer dejar de golpearle.

Alejate_ dijo Lucy con miedo al ver que Sting no pensaba parar.

Te matare a ver si lo puta se te va_y cuando Sting iba a golpear de nuevo a Lucy, Natsu el cual había despertado y parecía mejor golpeo a Sting dejándole inconsciente.

Empaca tus maletas y las de Nashi ustedes se van a vivir conmigo_ le ordeno serio Natsu a Lucy.

S-si_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Lucy.

Después de arreglar todo Lucy echó sus cosas y las de Nashi en la maleta del auto, luego guardó algunas cosas suyas, llamo a la policía y se fue junto con Natsu y una Nashi dormida.

Al llegar al departamento indicado por Natsu entraron a un departamento llamado "Fairy Tail" y ahí subieron al último piso, donde el último piso era todo de Natsu.

Wow_ dijo Lucy al entrar.

Natsu le indico donde estaba el cuarto de invitados a Lucy, lo cual Lucy fue al cuarto y acostó a Nashi, dejo la ropa suya y de Nashi en un armario que estaba en

el cuarto y dejo sus libros en un estante.

Gracias_dijo Lucy a Natsu el cual estaba mirando por la alcoba.

No es nada_le dijo Natsu a Lucy.

Sabes Lucy, yo te extraño...no se como decirlo pero aquel día cuando nos vimos en la graduación fue amor a primera vista...te amo_dijo sonrojado Natsu.

N-natsu_ dijo Lucy igual de sonrojada y a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo- yo también te amo_dijo Lucy para después acercarse a Natsu para besarlo, fue un beso tierno, dulce, salvaje, fue genial.

¿Mami el es mi nuevo papi?_pregunto sonriendo Nashi la cual había despertado y los miro besando.

Si Nashi_le respondió Natsu.

Lucy sorprendida sólo sonrió.

Fin.

**ESPERO SE DE SU AGRADO...**

**Se despide Line of sweet .**


End file.
